A Beautiful Genius
by AznFlyr2Max1370
Summary: Max is a full blown genius, A professor in Harvard , and multi-millionaire by age 17. She has a lab/ apartment that she shares with Lissa, a slut and Brigid, another slut. Then Lissa brings her boyfriend, Fang, into her apartment, causing both Fang and Max to have confused thoughts. Are they falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!I deleted my last story due to the fact that I didn't put a disclaimer. ****_Cue gasp!_**** Yeah, sorry. But here it is again! And to all those people that reviewed, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. I read ALL reviews( It doesn't take to long. As you can see, I am not "famous" so I only get one to five reviews) **

**Seriously, I was jumping with joy, like "OMG SOMEONE SPENT THEIR TIME READING MY STORY AND REVIEWED!AND IT WASN'T OFFENSIVE!" So yeah, you made my day. Whoever you are, you just earned my friendship. Even if you live, like, 2,000,000 miles away from me. Oh well. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS**

**-BOB-**

**Fang POV**

"FANGY!" Lissa, my current girlfriend, threw her arms around me as she opened her apartment door. She had invited me over yesterday, and I couldn't refuse. Her apartment was on college property , Harvard to be exact. The only reason she was here was because her uncle was the headmaster, but of course I never pointed that out. Lissa was a redhead, and a slut. The reason I dated her was because she wasn't always the bitchy slut , but she was actually quite sweet.

Another redhead came squealing over to me. "ZOMG Lissa your boyfriend's even cuter than you described!" She squealed. "This is Bridgid, my roommate." Lissa said, gesturing to Brigid.

"I thought you had two roommates," I stated.

"Oh, Max?"

"Wait.. I thought only girls were allowed to house in the same apartment..?"

"She is a girl. Here, I'll go get that B**ch,"

Lissa dragged me over to a metal door that had the words M-A-X in black paint. She knocked twice. " What's the smallest bone in the human body?" an electronic voice came from a small box near the doorhandle. I never noticed it, which made it wicked cool. Lissa looked at me, since I was getting a doctorate soon. I sighed.

"The stapes" The door slid oped to reveal a room full of science equipment, from microscopes to floating green orbs. Nerd paradise. There was a ladder leading to the room upstairs and the basement. " She's got the room above and the basement below for all her science needs" Lissa explained, bitterness in her voice. Suddenly, a girl about my age appeared from the wall. " Lissa, what did I tell you about bringing people into my work space?" She was wearing a white labcoat, her brown hair was tied in a bun and her chocolate eyes alert.

" Fangy, I'll go get us something to drink."Lissa said,then turned to Max" Don't you make a move on him, Max."

"Relationships are proven to lower your IQ 9.5%"**(AN: Random statistic)** Max stated as Lissa left.

Awkward silence.I cleared my throat"Sooo... how did you do that appearing thing?" Max's eyes twinkled. " Latest project. I'm working on a invisibility wall. I think I'm going to present it to my students on-" I cut her off"Whoa, whoa. Students?" "Yeah. I'm a professor. And inventor, pyro, electrician, chemist, doctor, lawyer, and scientist."

"But.. you're only nineteen!"

"Old enough to kick your ass, though."

We laughed, just as Lissa came in with two cokes. "Max, I thought I told you not to hit on him!" Lissa whined. Max put on a 'seriously?' expression and turned to Lissa.

"I wasn't."Max said.

"Then why was he laughing?"Lissa asked

"I said something funny."

"What did you say?"

"I could kick his ass."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, I meant the non sexual version. As in to seriously or mortally injure or wound his gluteal area."** (AN:Real scientific word for butt.)**

Lissa small 'hmph' sound, grabbed my hand, and stomped out of Max's room."She's such a bitch."

**I'll write a second chapter. Soon as I get two reviews. My expectations are low due to the fact that I ain't exactly the best writer on the block... Eh, oh well.**

**PS: I figured out how to work this chapter thingy!YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I wanted to do a authors note due to the fact that FOUR people reviewed. SQUEEEEEE! (happy dance) It is double than I asked for! THANK YOU! Currently, I am having writers... intersection? I have a bunch of ideas for the next chapter, so it's not really writers block.I am also going to reply,because I'm completely bored and have nothing better to do(studying for finals definitely doesn't count*nervous chuckle*) SO anyway here are my replies to your reviews:**

**thewanted550: you're a great righter. Beater then me. Good luck with the story.**

**Me: WHY THANK YOU! I am a great right-handed person, I would not beat you up. And thank you for that little leprechaun sprinkling luck over my desk! Ha. Just kidding! But in all seriousness, I really appreciate your review. **

**kiminims:****I like it :) please continue.**

**Me:I like you to! :) I am going to continue, why, That's what I'm doing right now! What a coincidence!**

**rockelgriffiths14: ****I really can't wait to read the next chapter. Update soon! )**

**Me: I really can't wait to write the next chapter too! In fact, I'm going to do that right now! Oh. Wait, I already am! THANK YOU for the review though!**

**Mine turtle says:****You wouldn't happen to be the writer of "The Bad Boy Bought Me Flowers" would you? Because I was reading that and went to see if it had been updated and FF was like, "Sorry but this writer(I can't remember who wrote it -_-) has crushed all of your hopes and dreams by deleting this story. Have a nice dayyyy!" and I was like, D': I was tearing up. Not really but whatevs. You get the idea. BUT I LIKE THIS STORY! DON'T BREAK MAH HEART AND DELETE IT! I MIGHT GO CRY IN A CORNER! D':**

**Me: No, I am not the author of "The Bad Boy Bought Me Flowers" and I would rather not make you tear up because I rather like you. So I REALLY like you! Thank you for boosting my ego / / this much! I will try not to make you cry your eyes out. Then you wont be able to review!**

**OK, so that's my authors note. I will probably only update once per week, on Saturday, Sunday, or once in a while on Mondays and Fridays. Today is just special. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! So the last time I checked, I had 13 reviews. 13! None were offensive! I am legit happy. Do any of you realize how many people use the word legit?And how Happy is ridiculously overplayed in the radio?I legit just used the most legit overplayed,legit overused legit word legit ever.(see what I did there?) so since 13 of you legit want me to continue, I will!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.P. He is male, I am not. Every character belongs to him.**

**Max POV**

_Fang's hot._

Wait,what did I just think?

_Sexual attractions causes one to do unwanted actions._

Oh there voice!Long time no all of you clueless people, having 250 IQ results in having a "Voice" in your head. It's quite annoying-

_I heard that!_

Although it is useful in some cases, like multitasking.  
He/She can keep you company when you're absolutely voice is also the only equal that I can hold a conversation,because everyone else is underneath the IQ of mine,so it is like a second person in your mind.

It's my special talent.  
_Our special talent_

Fine. Our special talent.

**Time skip one week later**

**Fang POV**  
Lissa invited me over again,to "play".  
There is no way on earth I'd "play" with her, but I wanted to see Max. She's been on my mind since our little chat. I personally thought Lissa's face was hilarious when Max told her off, but again, I'm keeping that to myself.

I walked into Lissa's room, only to find her sitting on her neon pink bed, with a bondage contraption laid out, and multiple sex toys laid out. "Errrrr..." I could feel the heat rising up to my face. Thankfully, Lissa was fully dressed. She looked at me with confusion as I slowly inched out of her room and sprinted away, into the hall. While dashing out of Lissa's room, I bumped into someone, after my 'oh so graceful' escape, and hit the ground with an 'oof' while my victim fell backwards with the grace I didn't have, somersaulted and rolled right side up.

Max. I had bumped into Max. She offered a hand that I took, and studied me. "How long?" she asked."What do you mean?" I replied smartly.

"How long have you been dating Lissa?"

"Oh, about two months..."

Max nodded in approval."Longest she's ever been without bumping them." Wait, how did she know Lissa tried to "bump" me?

"How...?"I asked

"You came running from Lissa's room, your face was flushed, and you look like you'd seen a ghost. She obviously tried. Now, I have a question for you: Do you have feelings for her?" Max asked. I thought for a moment. I guess I didn't really hate her, and I sorta liked her, but I didn't have strong feelings for her. I would actually like it if she stayed away from me. "No." Max gestured toward's Lissa's bedroom."Then go tell her that." I hesitated. Max sighed and pushed me in front of Lissa's bedroom door, so Lissa could see me. No turning back now... "Back for more?' Lissa tried to purr seductively-keyword: tried. She put her arm around my waist, but I pushed her off. "No, actually, I don't think this is going to work anymore, Lissa."

Lissa pouted."What do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

**AN: AND CUT! Third chapter, finished! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE SEVENTEEN REVIEWS! YAY! Anyway, I think I should write another chapter since you like it so much...(definitely not because I'm bored and have absolutely nothing else to do...heh heh.) It's not going to have much action...I .**

**DISCLAIMER:J PATTY-CAKES(JP) OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Fang POV**

_Time skip one month_

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Nudge, my sister, holding a magazine. What caught my attention was the picture of Max in the caption above read 'Invisibility wall invented'. Ah, so Max finished her invisibility wall. I had wanted to see her, but since Lissa and I broke up, I wouldn't have a good reason. I mean, really, can you imagine how awkward it would be if I just went to her door and said_ Oh, hi, I just wanted to see you because you're insanely beautiful._ Uh, no way in hell would I ever do that.

Nudge saw me staring at the picture of max and said"Oh,you like her don't you? I mean, I don't blame you she is really pretty but she isn't dumb at all and she's in Harvard just like you except she graduated 6 years earlier with more diplomas than you and she's a professor and you're a student and she's super smart she's having a display of her wall at the museum tonight and interviews you should go and talk to her I'll plan your wedding-" she rambled on until I cut her off "OKAY! Nudge, i'll go, see what it's about,okay?"

Nudge grinned"I was planning to go anyways."

_Time skip to interviews_

**Max POV**

11 children and 357 adults. 11 children and 358 adults. 11 children and 359 adults. 11 chil-

_SHUT UP!_

What? I'm bored. I've got nothing to do except sit here until everybody is checked for weapons, and until they arrive. So by that logic, I approximate 1 minutes to check per person, capacity of 2,000 peoples, Half house would be 1,000, so that would make it abou-

_Do anything else. Anything other than this._

Ok, person number 361, female, age 34 due to wrinkles, weight by diameter and height about 198.23. Person number 362, male...

_3 hours and 40 complaints later_

I saw Nudge and Fang come running, shoving past some of the wealthy guests with looks of disgust etched on their faces." Max!" Nudge called, then encased me into a bear hug, which I returned. Fang stood there, dumbfounded"You know each other?"

" She was my only friend in High school, because , according to her, I was a 'Wise woman trapped in an eleven year old body"

Nudge laughed "I knew she hated it when people treated her stupid, and it was hilarious when she told them off."

"Max?" Iggy, my second best friend/ bodyguard asked." It's time to present your wall.".

**Fang POV**

The moment Nudge and I got to the museum, it was already packed with limousines and rich people. Blagh. The doors were wide open, with a line of people pouring out. Nudge grabbed my hand and ran to the door, with glares from the people in line. She ran to a blonde guy with a shirt that said 'Security'."Hey Nudge." he said ,"Max's been expecting you." He turned to me."Who are you?" Nudge butted in."He's my little brother." The guy nodded,"I'm Iggy. Come on in." Iggy unlocked the gate.

"Hey! Why do they get to go in?" A young man dressed in posh rich clothes asked.

"Because they're VIP guest plus one."

"Maximum Ride doesn't have VIP guests."

"You're right, she doesn't have VIP guests, she has a VIP guest. As in one."

"But they're not even rich! Why won't she hang out with us?"

"Because she doesn't want to be friends with a guy that only likes her because she's rich and she has more common sense than you."

The rich guy flushed and retreated ,while Iggy gestured us in. "Max!" Nudge called, earning us a few disgusted looks from others. Nudge ignored them and pulled me to Max, and Nudge enveloped her in a bear hug. I was horrified, and half expected the bodyguard to throw Nudge off, but surprisingly, Max hugged back. "You know each other?" I asked. Nudge and Max began explaining about their high school friendship. It made sense that I never saw her, since I was stuck in elementary school, even if I was the same age as Max.

Iggy came and told Max that it was time to start her presentation, so Nudge and I went to join the audience while Max went on stage.

After the audience quieted down, Max began her presentation.

"Hello everybody, I'm Maximum Ride and I'm here to talk to you about my invention the invisible wall, as I'm sure many of you already know with the giant flashing sign in front of this building,"

Chuckles from the audience

"So I'm going to start with the science first. This wall basically bends light to go around the object behind it, hit the wall, and come back to hit your eye, but the only thing you, the audience ,will see, is the wall, because the light rays bend around what ever object is behind it."

"you might be wondering:Where is this invisibility wall? Well, if I haven't mentioned," She started walking across the stage"It is supposed to be an invisible wall, so it's, obviously, invisible." She suddenly stopped walking."And you're not supposed to see it." She took one more step, and of gasps chorused through out the room as she disappeared. Then Max stepped out and appeared."Now, the in-"

That's when the gun was fired.

**Ah ha! I left you hanging! Don't worry, I''ll write more. Remember to review! It can be offensive, but it would hurt my feelings *sniff* **


	5. Chapter 5

**I GOTS 39 REVIEWS! I'm happier than the song happy!Thank you so much! Remember the cliff hanger? Well,because if your uncanny ability to make me happy,now you're not hanging anymore! Some of you said something about kidnapping, and the wall blocking the bullet, so I'm going to do a little combination.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS.**

_That's when the gun was fired_

**Max POV**

I gasped in pain when the bullet skimmed by my arm,leaving a thin trail of blood. Then I felt a cloth being pressed against my mouth,and sniffed the sick smell if chloroform before holding my breath. I faked going limp in my attacker's arms,ignoring the throbbing on my arm.

_One,two,three..._

I jabbed my attacker in the pressure point in his elbow, then judo flipped him over my shoulder,wincing at the pain shooting up my arm. Iggy was handcuffing two other men,while Marc was wrestling with a man dressed in black, trying to steal the LB (light bender, as I have named it),and the audience was running in no particular direction screaming.

_Everything is perfectly fine!Worst things have happened!_

I am the smartest living person in the world, different people from around the world try to force me to design deadly course,since I am a loyal American,I refuse, which leads to stalkers,kidnappers, and sometimes murder attempts. Murder attempts were usually based on a "if I can't have this genius,no one can!Mwahaha!"

After the second attack, the wonderful US decided to give me a body guard,which is where Iggy comes then lived happily ever after.

Sort of.  
Okay,not really.  
Actually,not even close.

**Fang POV**

I watched Max go limp in the man's arms, and felt a rise of panic in my throat. Then she sprang to life,jabbed the guy in the elbow,which seemed to make him freeze,and flipped him over her shoulder.I could see her wincing, probably because she had used her wounded arm. She looked at the security arresting a few of the men, and the screaming crowd running in no particular direction, except faster.I saw a man rise from behind her , aiming at her back.

A loud BANG echoed in my ears, and the ringing sound in my ears became louder.I saw Max kick the gun out of the man's hand, and threw it to the ground.

Then, the most heroic thing happened.

I got knocked over by a old lady screaming "Worst mothers day ever!" Max seemed to hear this, widened her eyes, and took off running toward the front door.

"Max!" Iggy turned to me."What happened?"

"Something about Mothers day...?" Iggy's eyes widened too. Whats up with all the wide eyes?

"I can go after her if you want..." I said, starting towards the door. Iggy grabbed my arm."No." He said."She needs to mourn alone."

** Did you know today is Mother's Day?Coincidence!**

**I'm editing my chapters!No hate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an A/N, so I now alot of you will probably skip this, but HEAR ME OUT!Please?**

**alot of you have noticed missing letters, phrases, and punctuation. That is because I have a virus that cancels out a lot of my keywords, I have learned that, when PMing, the word "Tennis" cannot show up. Why do they care especially about Tennis?**

**So. I just realized that, after typing my stories, I check them for I post it. Then I get a bunch of people pointing out my mistakes, so I go check my stories I realize that word that I SPECIFICALLY remember checking over have DISSAPEARED! Then I have to edit it all over again, and then I realize that there are STILL missing words after I ! I want to pull my hair out.**

**I am currently trying to edit my chapters, so if you find something,PM me or write it in reviews,and 1-7 days later, the mistake will magically disappear! Ta da!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, just want to let you know I'm discontinuing this story. It was basically just to get an idea out of my head, and now the idea's gone.I really appreciate your reviews and you guys really want me to, or ideas to continue this story magically pop into my head, I might continue. I just don't feel the way I felt when I first started the story.**

**Someone once said that writing is just like driving a car at night. You don't know whats ahead, except for the part your headlights are lighting. Well, my car hit a construction site in the middle of the road, and its abandoned. If the workers (AKA my creativity) suddenly decided to clear it up, the car can keep driving.**

**Unfortunately, The workers just don't have the time and money.**

**Thanks for understanding! I hope.**


End file.
